Magic
Overview Orion's magic system is element-based, with 6 elements in total. These elements are typically divided into two categories; the physical and the nonphysical. The physical elements are earth, air, fire, and water. The nonphysical elements are energy and shade. Anyone who can use magic is called an Elemental. Magic Users An Elemental can use either one element, or all four physical elements. Elementals who can use all four physical elements are called surgers. About 20% of the planet's population are Elementals. Of that 20%, only about 1% of them are surgers. Additionally, being a caster or a healer is less likely than having a physical element, but more likely than being a surger. There are no known records of a person being both a caster and a healer. Being an Elemental is genetic; however, what type of Elemental a person is born as is not always genetic (i.e., an Elemental born in a mountainous or desert region is more likely to be a former, even if their Elemental parent is not). Types of Magic Physical Elements Magic involving air is called weaving, and its practitioners are called weavers. Weavers can use aerokinesis (manipulate air, wind, and gas), wind generation (creates blasts of wind), and levitation (the ability to make anything, including the practitioner, rise into the air and move around). The effects of overuse are a translucent appearance and a distorted voice (unpredictably shifting in volume). Extended overuse can make parts of the body fade away. This cannot lead to death, but will make the weaver ghostly. Magic involving fire is called sparking, and its practitioners are called sparkers. Weavers can use pyrokinesis (create, control, manipulate, and generate fire) and fire breath (breathe out flames). Nonphysical Elements Magic involving energy is called healing, and its practitioners are called healers. Healers can use life force manipulation (lessen illness, encourage physical healing, and soothe negative emotions). Additionally, healers can assist in reversing the effects of overusing any element. Magic involving shade is called casting, and its practitioners are called casters. Casters can use umbrakinesis (manipulate and control darkness or shadows) and shadow camouflage (become unseen in darkness). Negative Side-Effects The effects of overuse are involuntarily coughing cinders and a burning throat (if fire breath is overused), and ash and/or burns wherever fire is generated, usually the hands. Extended overuse can cover a sparker in burns, with the potential to be life-threatening. Additionally, extended overuse of fire breath can lead to vomiting and throat scarring from coughing. Magic involving water is called channeling, and its practitioners are called channelers. Channelers can use hydrokinesis (manipulate and control liquid water), water generation (generate water), limited cryokinesis (control ice, including unfreezing ice), and freeze breath (freezing water). The effects of overuse are being cold to the touch, cold flashes, and dry and/or cracked skin. Extended overuse will lead to frost forming on the channeler's skin, and can lead to becoming encased in frost with the possibility of freezing to death. Magic involving earth is called forming, and its practitioners are called formers. Formers can use geokinesis (control, manipulate and shape/reshape earth/rocks/stone), crystallokinesis (manipulate minerals and crystals), and ferrokinesis (manipulate metal at will). The effects of overuse are cracked bones and crystals forming on the former's body. Extended overuse can lead to badly broken limbs and large crystals encasing the body, smothering the former. Healing has no negative effects of overuse on the physical body. However, overuse of healing can lead to emotional distance and regular zoning out. Extended overuse can lead to a total lack of empathy and to the healer becoming out of touch with reality. Magic involving shade is called casting, and its practitioners are called casters. Casters can use umbrakinesis (manipulate and control darkness or shadows) and shadow camouflage (become unseen in darkness). The effects of overuse are depression and paranoia. Extended overuse can either lead to insanity or to becoming catatonic. Category:Lore